Quitter
by ark030288
Summary: short song fic based off of Carrie Underwood's Quitter. Tony and Ziva have a talk about their relationship. Just a short fluffy story becasue I had the time to write.


I do not own anything...not NCIS, not the song Quitter by Carrie Underwood. _**Song lyrics are in bold and italics**_. I was in the mood to write something, cant seem to come up with a decent idea for a chapter fic, so I went with yet another song fic. Hope you enjoy it, would love reviews, and like always I will respond to all reviews. Thanks so much for reading. Hope you enjoy, any ideas for a chapter fic, please let me know.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you that you just can't let us try and freaking be happy?" Tony yelled walking into her apartment, slamming the door behind him.

"Tony, do not…just leave, please" Ziva said quietly.

"No," Tony paused watching her slight flinch in reaction to him "you're lying, and I'm not leaving until we figure this out, I'm not letting you quit, not this time." He said walking into across the room to her.

"Do you really want to know what is wrong?" Ziva asked calmly, unable to make eye contact with him.

"That is all I am asking" Tony replied softly.

"You will laugh, it is dumb…" Ziva said beginning to walk away.

"Promise, no laughing." Tony said cutting her off as he grabbed her arm.

"Okay," she paused "you say you will not let me quit, but when are you going to realize that it what I do Tony, have you never noticed?" she asked rhetorically, pausing briefly before continuing what was going to be a very hard conversation for her, bringing her way out of her comfort zone. "_**Here is how it goes**__…_how would you say this? O, yes…_**boy meets girl, girl leaves boy. That is all I know, all I have done, all my life**__._" She said sitting across from him on her coffee table, Tony on the couch. He placed a hand on top of hers watching her as she took a deep breath.

"Ziva…"He paused, waiting for her to look up at him, "Why do you..."

"No," she said quickly interrupting his question, "_**throughout my history, I have only been with jerks, who could not take it."**_

"Couldn't take what?" he cut in.

"They could not take me, my job, my past. You do not seem to care about any of that. You talk about this future, and I do not. _**But you see the picket fence, a swing on the front porch with us two on it**__. _I do not get it…"

Tony begins to answer her but is cut off by her talking again.

"_**When I believe that nothing lasts forever, you stay with me, keeping us together**__." _

Tony pulled her over to the couch to sit with him, he pulled her in close whispering "I love you" in her ear.

"And sometimes, I hate you." She said as she relaxed into him.

"Why is that?" He asked pulling her even closer, smiling.

"Because you make me love you and_**you make me feel like I never want to give you up**__."_ She looked up at him. "I do not like this feeling, but Tony, _**until now, I have always been a quitter**__."_

"Ziva…"

"Shh…" she said placing a finger on his lips. "Do not ruin this moment, I am being all girly and emotional, I assure you, you do not want to miss this, it does not happen often." She said jokingly.

"Quiet, got it…go on, being all emotional."

"Tony, you are the reason I cannot quit. _**You rescued me, saved my life, just in time, saw past all my issues and scars, you made me try**__."_ Tony leaned down, pressing a kiss to her lips, Ziva pulled back once it began to intensify. _"__**The way you are kissing me**__"_ Tony smiled_ "__**it makes it hard to breathe. I still like it**__, _I do not know if I will ever not like it, every time _**it truly feels like a dream**__."_ Tony smiled again, bigger this time, kissing her again, but instead of hard and intense it was soft and simple. "_**You know exactly how I want it**__…_" they both smirked. _"__**I have always been a quitter**__."_

"But you aren't quitting this time right? We are going to do this for real, no quitting, no being scared, just us." He hesitantly broke the silence.

"Yes Tony."

"Thank you, Ziva." Tony said pulling her to him, kissing her. "You know, all of that emotional girly stuff you said…"

"If you tell anyone I will kill you DiNozzo." Ziva interrupted pulling back from his embrace.

"Noted, but I was just going to say…me too."

"You too?" She asked skeptically.

"Yep, me too…no more quitting."

"Okay then." She said relaxing back into him.


End file.
